


Fifteen Almost Simultaneous Reactions Following the Unexpected Discovery of the Pregnancy of One Robin Scherbatsky

by kay_obsessive



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Why Barney Walked Right Back In After Running Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Almost Simultaneous Reactions Following the Unexpected Discovery of the Pregnancy of One Robin Scherbatsky

**1.**

Shit shit _shit!_ Got to get out of here right now!

**2.**

Wait, there's no way it could be mine. We did it like a year ago.

**3.**

Then who the hell is the father?

**4.**

Man, she looked freaked. I shouldn't have bolted like that. She's gonna think I'm a jackass.

**5.**

Seriously, though. Who do I have to punch in the face?

**6.**

Is she sure? Has she gone to see a doctor yet? What is she gonna do about this?

**7.**

If it's Ted, I swear to God, I'm going to kill him!

**8.**

She doesn't want kids. She never has. This could really ruin her career. And she was just starting to get some recognition, too…

**9.**

Dammit, I wish it was mine.

**10.**

Whoa, whoa! Whoa! No! I just meant…! I don't want it to be some random dude's… I mean, then I could help her with whatever she wants to… No. No way.

**11.**

…A Scherbatsky-Stinson spawn would have, like, the awesomest DNA on the planet, though.

**12.**

I could be a pretty good dad. I mean, I'm no game show host, but at least I'd stick around.

**13.**

Damn, I need a drink.

**14.**

I should probably go back in there and talk to her.

**15.**

_Fuck._


End file.
